parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Lars
OlafandAnnaRockz's movie spoof of Finding Nemo Cast *Marlin - Kristoff (Frozen) *Nemo - Lars (The Little Polar Bear) *Dory - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Gill - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Bloat - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Peach - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Gurgle - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bubbles - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Deb/Flo - Cindy Bear/Floral Rugg (Hillbilly Bears) *Jacques - Spike (My Little Pony) *Nigel - Zazu (The Lion King) *The School of Moonfish - The Chipmunks and The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Crush - Manny (Ice Age) *Squirt - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Mr. Ray - Ape (George of the Jungle) *Bruce - Dr.Hamstervil (Stitch The Movie) *Anchor and Chum - Dule of Weselton and Hans (Frozen) and Eduardo (Despicable Me 2) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Dave the Minion (Despicable Me) *Anglerfish - Sabor (Tarzan) *Seagulls - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *The Whale - Giant Spider (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil) *Krill - Themselves *Jerald the Pelican - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tad - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pearl - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Sheldon - Koda (Brother Bear) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Barbara Sherman - Bear Elinor (Brave) *Darla Sherman - Reimu (Touhou Project) *Coral - Bambi's Mother(Bambi) *Barracuda - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Bill - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Ted - Alex (Madagascar) *Bob - Kenai (Brother Bear) *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Squrriels (Open Season) *Mother Fish - Eva (Rio) *Guppies - Blueberry Scouts (A Bug's Life) *Mr. Johanson - Scar (The Lion King) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Nani (Lilo and Stitch) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Other Fish Students - Dot's Boyfriends (A Bug's Life) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Marty (Madagascar) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Citizens of Dimmsdale (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *One of Divers (???) that took Nemo - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Sam-I-Am and the Guy in the Big Hat (Green Eggs and Ham (1973)) *Patient #1 - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Squishy - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Jellyfish Forest - The Anti-Fairies (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Sea Turtles - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Sea Turtle Babies - Animals (George of the Jungle) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Three Fish listening to turtle - Sir Ector, Sir Kay and Sir Pellinore (The Sword in the Stone) *Minnow - Sean (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) *Big Fish - Hank (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) *Lobsters - Rudy, Skinny Old Man and Stout Old Man (The Emperor's New Groove), Marge and Tina (Kronk's New Groove) *Swordfishes - Peter Pan and Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Dolphins - Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Bird Group #1 - Thneedville Citizens (The Lorax) *Birds on Lighthouse - Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast) *Bird Group #2 - Citizens of Whoville (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)) *Pelican #1 - The Lorax (The Lorax) *Patient #2 - Terk (Tarzan) *Davey Reynolds - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Pelican #2 - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Other Pelicans - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Boy in Waiting Room - Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Green Crab - Jasper (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Red Crab - Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Fish Group who get caught in a net - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) and the Fairies (Tinker Bell (2008)) *Fishermen - Wolves (Frozen) Category:OlafandAnnaRockz Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs